Dracosexual
by sweetfarthing
Summary: It's the end of term and all Pansy wanted to do was join her year mates at the lake. Maybe show off her figure. Than Draco and Harry had to steal her thunder. Draco/Harry fix done at that magical time of insomnia and slap-happy jitters


A/N-hehe forgive me for this randomness, just having fun with one of my favorite pairings, not meant to be anything serious. Though, I don't know where I came up with this…maybe it was that Mexican food… It _did_ give me weird dreams.

"Come on, Draco!" Pansy Parkinson cried in her trademark whine. "Everyone is going to swim in the lake and I don't want to stay cooped up in this bloody common room _underneath_ the lake. Get off your lazy, poofer arse and come with me! This is our last week here!"

Draco sighed, he loved Pansy to death but really, sometimes he just wanted to AK her and be done with it.

"Pansy, why would I want to go swim in that cold, dirty, monster infested lake with a bunch of uncouth, dirty-blood plebians? What sense does the make for Draco Malfoy?" he drawled, bored with the conversation already.

"We could watch the _boooyyyss_." Pansy sang with a smirk on her face, mention boys and Draco was all hers.

"Fine, I'm coming, but I'm not setting foot in that water."

"I know, Draco. Come on!" Pansy literally flung Draco from the couch, her slight frame belying her strength.

She chattered the entire walk, driving Draco mad with talk about their upcoming holiday trip.

"Yes, Pansy, it will be amazing."

"Yes, Pansy, we can see the bloody pyramids."

"Yes, Pansy, I'm excited for Egyptian boys. Now will you shut it?"

Draco was pleased to find that the spot underneath the shady tree was abandoned and he speed-walked to claim it, because Malfoys don't run unless there's an emergency.

Pansy kept up a running commentary of the girls' bathing suits, eagerly pointing out ill-fitting tops or flabby legs. "I'm going to get in and show these girls how to wear a swimsuit. Can I trust you to not leave me?"

Draco waved her off with a quick promise and scanned the growing crowd of seventh-year students milling around or in the lake.

_Hmm, Ernie McMillan was looking rather fit, too bad he was a Hufflepuff._

He scoffed at the mudblood Granger, not even deigning to comment on her dowdy one-piece.

He laughed at her companion though_._

_I knew the Weasel was as pasty and freckly as I imagined. How horrid it would be to have the ginger gene. I'm pale but at least my skin __glows__**. **__And I have no freckles.__And those shorts. How many Weasleys have _those_ been through?_

Draco shuddered a bit at the thought.

He then noticed Dean Thomas, looking rather appealing, splashing water into the face of some tan, fit, god. He couldn't tell who it was, all he knew was that Finnegan was on the bank, and Potter was-

_Is that-is that Potter? Couldn't be. Potter has never looked that good. Must be a Hufflepuff leftover or something._

But Draco made it a point to know the names of everyone in his year, strictly for future bribing purposes, of course, and all of his year-mates were accounted for, except Potter.

_Oh my wizard god! When did Potter get so perfect? He was sun-kissed! Lickable! Delectable! Scrumptious! My father would kill me if he heard about this._

Harry was now only knee deep in the water, his muscled chest dripping and frankly, quite edible.

It was then, Draco would later realize, that was when things got out of control.

His latent fangirl reared her fearsome head and took control. That was the only way he could explain it.

That was the only excuse he had for transfiguring his robes into black swimming trunks and slinking into the cold water like a cat. Which is a very accurate comparison considering Draco liked swimming as much as his mother's blue Burmese kitten, which meant not at all.

Draco didn't realize what he was doing until he was knee deep in the water, standing in front of Potter with a blank, dumb look that he would have abhorred had he seen it himself.

"What do you want, Malfoy? I'm trying to enjoy myself." Harry sighed exasperatedly. Draco and Harry hadn't had any conflict since the term started, but Harry knew it was too good to be true.

Draco didn't answer at first, well, not with words. He splashed the dark-haired boy with a rather large wave of water and smirked. "Me too, Potter. Why do you think I came over here?"

_Am I trying to flirt with Potter? What the bloody hell is wrong with me?_

Potter pinned him with an evaluating stare and Draco suddenly felt the need to be as Gryffindor and appealing to him as possible. He tried to take the haughty look off his face, and thought about how he felt when with his mother.

Slowly, he relaxed and his face was serene and honest.

_Hopefully this will be enough for Potter, because I am about ten seconds away from jumping his bones and ruining my reputation if he doesn't stop staring at me like that._

It must have worked, because after an excruciatingly painful minute passed, Potter smirked and doused Draco in a wave of water.

Draco didn't care.

Other seventh-years will look back on that day and describe it as the day hell froze over and Dumbledore was discovered to be in a relationship with the Dark Lord.

Draco's perfectly gelled hair was ruined, by _Harry Potter_, and nobody died. He _ laughed_. Ron fainted. Pansy snickered. Their peers were silent.

Draco was loving this. He was the center of attention, he was playing with _Potter_, and he was the center of attention with Potter! What could be better?

Pushing the dark-haired boy underwater, Draco laughed loudly and yelled. "You think I just stopped bothering you for nothing! Draco always wants something!"

Harry flailed for a second, then, realizing he was the stronger of the two of them, flipped the script. In a swift move no one understood, Draco was the one underwater struggling for air.

The smile on Harry's face was undeniable. When he finally let Draco up, the blonde huffed a bit, then tackled Harry and both went under.

All Draco could think about was how fit Harry was up close.

He let his hands roam under the guise of wrestling, feeling Harry's strong arms, firm thighs and chiseled abs. _When the hell did this happen? What happened to little tiny, scrawny Potter? Now he's short, HOT Potter! _

Things got interesting when he felt a hand graze his butt. _There was definite squeezing there. I am not just getting my hopes up. Potter just grabbed my arse._

The thing is, with Draco, you give him an inch and he takes a mile. In less than a nanosecond, he had conjured up a story of Harry's secret love for him and the pains he went through to conceal it. In all his dramatic flair, he decided that this made Harry lovable (he'd fix his bad habits later) and he decided to make a move then and there, in direct defiance of his house's nature. He was not being cunning. He was being impulsive and risking embarrassment for Potter.

While still underwater, he let his lips graze Harry's gaging the other boy's reaction. Harry stiffened a bit, but ignored it.

Fangirl Draco decided that wasn't a good enough kiss. She snatched the tanned boy by the arms and snogged him within an inch of his life before realizing that she was snogging Harry Potter. Harry Potter had his arms around Draco Malfoy and was _kissing back_!

To the students above the water, it looked like they were still fighting, until the duo emerged for air.

Harry came up first gasping for air, Draco followed later a bit more subdued. His raging fangirl was sated and Draco had just had his first underwater snogging session.

Harry wasn't done. Without any awareness that he was surrounded by the fragile minds of his friends, he grabbed Draco by the face and suctioned himself to the boy's lips. With a moan, Draco wrapped his arms back around Harry.

Pansy squealed in glee. "I just knew he had to come down here! He found his guy!"

Hermione was more in shock than glee. "Harry's gay?"

A dumbstruck Dean chimed in, "Draco is a bit of a girl though isn't he?"

Seamus slung an arm around Dean, "Want to try, mate?"

"Hell no! I love boobs, thanks!"

The rest of the students at the lake were agog at the sight and the shocked silence turned into buzzing excitement, as many chattered about the unlikely pair, in disgust, shock or happiness.

There were many of the requisite "I knew it" and "I told you so" comments, but these people were liars. They never thought that Harry would be standing knee deep in cold lake water glued to the lips of his arch-nemesis. Stuff like that just didn't happen.

In minutes, it had spread to the castle. "Harry and Draco are snogging!" was echoed throughout the corridors, the towers, the dungeons and the greenhouses in rapid timing. By the time it had reached the teachers, the phrase had changed to "Harry and Draco are running away to Guam to live in a nudist colony."

Professors Snape and McGonagall were shocked, to say the least, and each was chided by an amused Dumbledore for not supporting the choices of their pupils.

"If Harry and Draco choose a commune in Guam instead of Venezuela, then you should accept their choice, even though we all know Venezuela has the best weather for nudist colonies."

Dumbledore said all of this with a smile, popping a lemon drop into his mouth and winking at Fawkes.

While chaos ensued, Harry and Draco hadn't moved from their spot in the lake, their kisses becoming more heated and vocal by the second. Ron had to be sedated and more than a few of the voyeuristic students would be having very pleasant dreams of the occurrence, judging by the glazed eyes and drooling mouths they sported.

The crowd grew, until a blushing Snape rushed in and broke up the two boys, threatening detentions for anyone in the crowd who wasn't out of his sight in thirty seconds.

"Potter, Draco. What is this foolish depravity you have engaged in, in front of the entire school no less. Snogging in public is strictly forbidden. It doesn't matter if you're done with classes, or that you're the bloody Savior and a Malfoy. 30 points from Gryffindor. Detention for the both of you."

Harry hadn't even blinked at the lost points. He only had eyes for Draco, or rather, Draco's lips. They were plump and red. _Did I do that? Gods, I want more. _

Snape marched them down to his office, set them cleaning cauldrons and went to his rooms to satisfy his own lust.

As soon as the man's footsteps faded, the *thunk* of two cauldrons hitting the ground was heard along with the padding of bare feet and the groans of two teen boys. The water on their skin hadn't even dried and they were back at it again.

It was like they were swimming in Amortentia rather than ordinary lake water. They just couldn't keep their hands of each other. Or lips. Or tongues.

"Malfoy, what made you kiss me?" He asked after the two came up for a breather.

"The same thing that made you grab my arse."

"I didn't."

"You did."

"No, I didn't actually."

"Potter, don't you think I would know when a bloody hand is squeezing my bloody arse? Do you think I'm stupid?"

"A bit, yeah."

"…I hate you."

"You weren't hating me when your tongue was down my throat."

"That was different, Potter. I was temporarily insane. Now that I've heard you speak again, I've come to my senses. You are just as insufferable as I've always known."

"What? I didn't say anything! I'm trying to figure this out and you're calling me an insufferable liar! I think you're more than temporarily insane, Malfoy. You're just-"

"Perfect? The best snog you've ever had? Too good for you? Yes, Potter, I agree."

A beat of silence, then a cough.

"Potter, you really didn't grab my arse that first time? Because I know you did afterwards."

"Maybe I did, it would have been an accident though. I'm not gay."

"Potter. Did you just say you weren't gay? Did you not spend an hour snogging a half-naked Draco Malfoy? Last time I checked, which was just now, I was a guy. If you're not at least a little gay, then the Weasel is a rocket scientist."

"Okay, I like kissing you. But I wouldn't kiss Ron. I'm not gay."

"Potter, nobody would kiss the Weasel. He's a big, idiotic, bumbling fool. And he has freckles. And ginger hair. Not wanting to kiss him just means that you have eyes, and want to keep your soul."

"I mean, I don't want to kiss any other boys, not just Ron." Harry responded, ignoring the slight on his friend, temporarily.

"You're just Dracosexual. It happens to everyone I snog actually. You'll adjust soon."

"Draco-what? You know what? I don't want to know. Just kiss me."

"Dracosexual." Draco sang.

A/N-Yeah…..I'm sure I'll reread this one day and wonder what I was thinking. But for now, I'm putting this up with minimal editing at 2:45 in the morning, so if you see any mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out. Review!


End file.
